A Mind in Metal
by Dea En Machina
Summary: In the old Sega Genesis games, have you ever wondered what the adorable little animals go through when Robotnik turns them into machines? Dark fic.


A/N: This story takes place in the Sega Genesis game Sonic the Hedgehog 2, particularly the Sky Chase Zone.

* * *

I awaken to another beautiful sunny morning in my home, the grassy meadows of Emerald Hill. Still feeling sluggish (even for a tortoise), I stretch myself out of my cozy shell and allow the sun to warm my scales. I bite a few blades of grass and chew them slowly, savoring the dewy texture.

However, a buzzing noise, getting louder by the second, disturbs my relaxation. Before I can get up to search for the sound's source, the creature is on top of me; an enormous wasp with fire coming out its back! I cower in the sanctuary of my shell, my only defense, hoping and praying that the beast finds me too solid to eat. I coil tighter as it lifts me off the ground. Air whizzes past the openings in my shell. The creature hurtles so fast I can't see my surroundings.

Underneath the droning buzz, I hear the metal bee speak, "Master Robotnik will be pleased."

Robotnik. The name sends shivers down the spine of any Mobian. Everyone has heard the stories about the mad scientist who transmutes innocent animals into his metal slaves. But I'll be okay. As long as I stay in my shell he can't get to me. Right?

I've stopped moving. I open my eyes to a metal fortress filled with strange, diabolical machines. Before I can get a good look, the bee throws me painfully into a glass tank. All around me, other small animals cry with fear or paw futilely against the walls. A bald human leers down at us from behind a greasy red moustache. Could this be Robotnik? Dizzy with fear, all I can do is squeeze my limbs further inside and tremble.

"Good work, Stinger," says the gruff voice to the buzzing abomination, "Release the nanites."

Before I can wonder what 'nanites' are, a spout pours a silver liquid into the tank. ARRGH the pain! Everywhere it seeps under my shell and burns like ice and white hot fire all at once! I can't think! It coats my legs, my face, my eyes! I open my mouth to scream but the vile, flesh tearing poison floods my lungs! I feel my skin mutating into cold steel and I welcome it. In my agonized daze, I'd accept anything, _anything_ to make the torture stop! Just as I'm about to faint, the pain subsides. I am a robot. Three times my normal size, I've become a steel grey biped with a green shell I can't even fit into; a mockery of my former shape. Yet, inside, I still feel like myself. Maybe there's hope; I try to aim my newly formed metal claws at the egg-shaped human behind the glass. My body doesn't move. The other animals seem to be going through the same thing. Everywhere, steel creatures stand frozen. Some, like me, have become enlarged, weaponized versions of their former selves while others no longer resemble earthly creatures at all.

I hear the voice of the nanites inside my mind, 'Who are you?' The words sound more like an accusation than a question.

In my thoughts I can't help but answer, 'I'm Alex the tortoise.'

A fresh bolt of pain shoots through my already raw nerves and then a dizzying wave of confusion overwhelms me. 'Who are you?' demands the machine.

For a second, I can't remember, 'I…I'm Alex the tortoise.'

Again my body feels like it's been shot through with lightning. Again my mind clouds with confusion. 'Who are you?'

I know what it wants me to say but how can I lie to my own mind? The name 'Alex' pops into my head before I can suppress it.

Zap! 'Who are you?'

Faintly, I remember the name 'Alex'. God, I hate that name! But it's so familiar. Who is Alex?

Zap! 'Who are you?'

I don't know! I just don't know…

Wait, yes I do. Of course, I remember who I am. 'I'm Turtloid 587, slave of Master Robotnik.' Why was that so unclear a moment ago?

One wall of the tank slides open and I proudly march forward in lock step with my mechanical brethren. "Initialization complete. Ready for instruction," we announce in synchronous enthusiasm. The computer wirelessly transmits commands into my brain. I am to help guard the Master's wing fortress against airborne intruders. Since we can't fly on our own, turtloids must report to the vehicle bay to receive our rocket stands, tortoise shaped flying machines with thin, white handle bars for steering.

I rocket outside to the open sky and take my post. For days, I hold my position with unblinking vigilance. Suddenly, I spot a red biplane in the distance. As it comes closer, I recognize the defiant blue hedgehog standing on the hood; Sonic, the Master's most loathsome enemy. My heart fills with seething hatred. Yet, there's another emotion. Hope? A nagging part of my mind insists that the spiny intruder can rescue me. However, I can't quite remember what I should want to be rescued from. I put aside my doubts and press the rocket's weapon trigger. How could I ever deny my life's purpose? The plasma bolt makes contact. A glow of sheer joy elates me as rings scatter from Sonic's wound. One more shot and he'll die. However, the blue hedgehog pounces before I can adjust my aim. Spines tear deep into my steel body.

Suddenly, the pain stops. My body has changed somehow; I've become smaller and my metal has become flesh. Why is this so familiar? Why do I feel relieved? I'm dizzy. My robot mind has been ripped away and dormant thoughts flood to the surface. Disoriented, I realize too late that I've lost my grip on the airborne vehicle. Air rushes past my body. Thoughts rush past my mind.

'I'm not a robot.'

Moisture beads on my skin as I drop through a cloud.

'I'm not a slave.'

The speed of my descent creates a low whistling.

'I'm alive! I'm free!'

The ground looms below me.

'I'm Alex the tortoise!'

Splat.

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know, the turtloids are canon enemies in the Sky Chase Zone. If you look carefully when you defeat one, you can see a chicken (!) or a little, brown tortoise pop out and fall off-screen.


End file.
